Whiplash
by adalyn.mae12
Summary: Jane and Maura attend an event searching for a person of interest in the murder of a sex trafficking victim. Upon further investigation they learn that the ring their victim is connected to is a sex trafficking gang commonly referred to as "Whiplash". Before Jane and Maura can get conclusive evidence the two are taken and find themselves seeing Whiplash's operation first hand. TW
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Jane and Maura attend an event searching for a person of interest in the murder of a sex trafficking victim. Upon further investigation they learn that the ring their victim is connected to is a sex trafficking gang commonly referred to as "Whiplash". Before Jane and Maura can get conclusive evidence the two are taken and find themselves seeing Whiplash's operation first hand. _

_Trigger Warning. There will be violence and possible sexual assault. Nothing graphic. Rizzle friendship ONLY, nothing more. Don't like, don't read._

_*Rewrite/Updated version of "Undercover". _

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Blue Eyes_**

"Do you see him yet?" Jane questioned Maura.

"No, not yet, but as soon as I do I'll be able to let you know if he could have committed the murder." Maura replied.

Jane's memory took her back through the last 24 hours. They were currently at a gala event with many young beautiful girls and staring men. Maura wore a flattering black and white dress while Jane displayed her usual attire, sticking out like a red thumb. They weren't here undercover, they were here to arrest a suspect. That's what Jane told Maura when she criticized her attire.

They were looking for Kevin Jay Lewis, an assumed alias, but they had a clear picture of his face from a street camera.

A dead girl had been found on the west side of town. Upon Maura's examination she had been missing for nearly 7 years and had clear signs of repeated physical and sexual abuse. Jane and Korsak had theorized that she had been a victim of sex trafficking.

After several hours of dead ends, they finally found the street camera placing Kevin Jay with their victim the same day that she was found murdered. Because of the unique cause of death, Maura had determined that only a six and a half foot person or taller could have created the fatal wound. This person also would be left handed and should have at least minor marks from the altercation.

The DNA Maura found under the victim's nails was inconclusive and based on the street camera they could not determine if Kevin Jay fit the specific criteria to have committed this murder. His alias drivers license and other personal information was less than useful to confirm or rule out the suspect.

Thanks to Nina and her analyst skills she was able to track Kevin Jay to the gala. Jane couldn't prove it, but she had her suspicions that this event was to scope out potential targets. Maura had elected to come with Jane to the event to confirm if he was capable of this murder, while Frankie and Vince sat in a car outside the building listening for the go ahead. They didn't want too many red thumbs sticking out to scare the guy away before they could get close enough to him.

Just as the thought passed through she heard Frankie in her ear. "Jane, listen to this, Nina found something. Have you heard of the sex trafficking ring commonly referred to as 'Whiplash'?"

Jane looked at Maura so it looked like she was speaking to her. "Yes, but there hasn't been any activity from them in years. It's a cold case."

Maura's brow furrowed, only Jane could speak with the other detectives.

"Well, the marking that Maura found on our victim-" Jane shuddered as she remembered seeing the branding. It was made with a cattle iron like farmers did with their animals. "Nina just confirmed that it's linked to Whiplash."

Unfortunately a mark like that meant life in the ring or a brutal death, that much was evident.

"What a comeback, did Nina find any relation between Kevin Jay and Whiplash?"

"She's still searching, but nothing right now." Frankie replied.

"What was so special about this victim that it brought Whiplash back to the surface." Jane muttered rhetorically.

"We'll let you know when we find anything else." Korsak added.

Jane looked back at Maura. "Let's split up and see if we can't find this guy. You go over there and check those rooms and I'll check these. Meet back here in 5 minutes, if he's in there you come find me and we'll go get him together, okay?"

Maura nodded her head in agreement and turned to look in the rooms Jane had pointed to. Maura slipped in the first room and let her eyes scan the crowd. She was looking for a larger man, probably around 260 pounds and hopefully taller than 6 feet 5 inches. He would have dark hair and a round face, it wasn't much to go off of but the picture was clear enough she'd be able to pick him out of a crowd.

After a few minutes of looking to no avail, Maura moved to the next room. Again she scanned the crowd. Her attention was brought to i a man that moved to her side. In many ways he looked to be the opposite of the man she was currently searching for. The man opened his mouth to speak to Maura, she couldn't help but stare at his bright blue eyes.

"Are you okay? Is there something I can help you with?" The man's lips pursed into a small smile.

"Oh, no-no I'm okay, thank you." Maura replied with a soft smile before returning her gaze back to the crowd.

"Are you sure? It looks like you're looking for someone. I'm a regular at these events and I may be able to help you."

This should have been Maura's first red flag, Jane has shared her suspicion of the event with Maura while in the car on the way over, even so she lacked the time to reconsider his words.

He could sense the hesitation in Maura's stance. "By the way, my name is Noah." He reached his hand out to shake Maura's.

Maura mimicked the offer. "Maura, nice to meet you."

"Maura, what a beautiful name." Noah smiled, his perfect pearly whites showed.

Maura blushed and lightly smiled. "Thank you."

"So who are you looking for?"

Maura turned her head back to see if she could see Jane through the door opening, she couldn't see the tall detective, she must not be done scanning the other rooms. She turned her head back to look at his blue eyes, only hesitating for a second before replying.

"Well, I'm looking for a tall man. I think his name is Kevin?"

Noah's head bobbed up and down, Maura didn't notice the slight wrinkle in his eye at the mention of his name. "Yes, I know Kevin. I saw him walk over here just a moment ago. Let me show you." He grabbed Maura's forearm and began to lead her towards the back door.

Maura fought against his grip, trying to turn back towards the doorway, "oh I've got to grab my friend first."

Noah's grip increased and he gave Maura a tight closed lip smile while he leaned in close enough for his breath to hit Maura's cheek. "Really, I insist. It's no problem."

Only one more push and Noah had Maura pushed out the back door. Maura stumbled and fought to regain her balance within a second she felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck followed by total and complete darkness.

* * *

Jane had been waiting back where she left Maura for several minutes.

"Never should have split up." Jane mumbled under her breath while the panic rose through her throat and she stalked over to the room Maura last entered.

"What was that?" Frankie replied into Jane's ear piece.

Jane neglected to repeat herself as she realized Maura was nowhere in sight. She turned to the nearest stranger, her curly waves accenting her shoulders.

"Hey, have you seen a woman wearing a black and white dress?"

The man turned back to her with with piercing blue eyes. "Did she have sort of a strawberry blonde hair color?"

"Yes! Have you seen her?"

The man nodded his head and pointed. "I saw her walk out that back door."

Jane nodded her head thanks as she headed towards the door. Her thoughts raced through her head as she wondered why Maura would have left the building without her.

Jane's stomach dropped as she stepped out the back door and saw Maura lying face down on the cold ground. Her hair fell to one side with wet ends saturated in blood. Her body completely still, unconscious, and the blood trail led to her neck. Jane barely made out the start of Maura's, when she felt a similar pain drag her into the same darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _The Branding _**

Jane's eyes felt like they were glued shut. Her eyelids weighed against her eyes holding them down like led. Her eyes struggled to flutter open while the swirling in her brain began to ease. A dim hanging light, dangled from the ceiling above Jane's pounding head. A few more seconds and finally her senses and memories slowly started to return. She moved her hands behind her back and pushed to sit up from her lying position, leaning back on her arms.

She moved her eyes down her body as she felt the cool air touching bare parts of her skin. Her clothes had been changed into light pink cotton booty shorts and a plain white tank top. Her gun was missing, along with phone.

A chain wrapped around her ankle connecting her to the cot frame nailed to the ground. She could see faint marks on her ankle already beginning to form a bruise from the cuff being so tight. She looked over to her left to see another cot nailed to the ground identical to her own.

Her stomach dropped as she remembered seeing Maura on the pavement. Her breath caught and she had to remind herself how to breathe.

To distract herself, Jane began naming things in the room. The walls were not really walls at all, but broken and cracked revealing pipes and other materials. The only other thing on the walls was a small window the size of a picture frame covered in chains. Very faintly Jane could see out the window, it looked like a window well and she assumed the room was in a basement. The door looked to be a pasty tan color that somehow also described the smell of the room. Jane laid back down on the cot and rubbed her hands through her hair. Her teeth clenched and she felt her eyes well up.

_Why would you do this? You knew better. _

Her brain reminded her again of Maura's unconscious body on the pavement.

"Maur?" Jane couldn't tell if she had just thought her friends name, or mumbled it out loud.

* * *

The tan pasty door slammed open, startling Jane from her upright position with her hands holding on to the cuff around her ankle. An unfamiliar man carried Maura inside through the door frame. Her head was limp and her hair still displayed the dried scarlet.

"Maura-" Jane started before the guy yelled at her to shut up.

He dropped Maura on the cot carelessly.

"Be careful!" Jane cried out, while anger rose in her throat and her blood began to boil.

"I'll be back." The man muttered under his breath.

Immediately, Jane turned to Maura, she had been changed into clothing that were very similar to Jane's new attire. Other than the dried blood on her neck she had no other visible injuries. Jane couldn't help the audible sigh of relief that Maura was okay.

"Maura, please, wake up. We gotta get out of here." Jane anxiously reached out from her cot, she could only barely scrape the sides with the pads of her fingers, not quite close enough to touch her friend.

"Maura…..please."

Jane laid her head back down and balled her fists at her sides. She must have dozed off, still feeling the affects of the pounding in her head, because a moment later she woke up to a small groan from Maura beside her.

Again Jane pushed herself to sit up, her eyes were wide with worry as she once again examined Maura's limp body.

"Maura! Come on, wake up…"

Maura opened her eyes and looked over at Jane, her chest heavily rising and falling with each breath.

"Jane? What?" Her speech was slightly slurred and her questions unclear.

"Maura, are you okay? What happened?"

"I thought…" again Maura closed her eyes never finishing her sentence.

"I need you to open your eyes and talk to me, try sitting up." Janes posture tightened and her ankle throbbed with the movement against the chain.

Maura listened and pushed to sit up, her cracked lips parted, "where are we?"

"I-I'm not sure, I was unconscious when I was brought here too." Jane took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Jane...I can't remember...this is so unlike me." Maura muttered.

"Don't beat yourself up." Jane replied back with a sigh and laid down on the cot, never taking her eyes off Maura.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Jane's heart pounded with anxiety as she remembered the mans words. She kept her eyes on the door waiting for his arrival.

"I feel so foolish." Maura offered.

"Why? Do you remember what happened?" Jane questioned.

Maura swallowed as her memories flooded to the surface.

"I was looking for the man…." Maura trailed off as her thoughts gathered themselves she explained the blue eyed man to Jane and how he pulled her outside. A slight tear rolled down Maura's face while she kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Jane sighed, instantly feeling guilty for thinking Maura went out the back door willingly. "I'm sorry Maura, this isn't your fault."

Maura nodded her head with a lack of conviction. Again the room fell silent for a moment before she turned her head on its side to meet Jane's eyes. "What happened to you? Were you...hurt?"

Jane shook her head. "I went to look for you. The same man with blue eyes told me you went outside…. I saw you on the ground- then I woke up here." Jane shrugged the memory away. Trying not to remember the trail of blood on Maura's neck and her stomach sinking as she thought her best friend had been killed. Despite Jane trying to hold her emotions at bay, she became overwhelmed with gratitude that they were both alive.

Jane cleared her throat. "How's your head?"

"I assume it is just a concussion, minor contusion caused the bleeding. Of course, I can't confirm this."

Jane tightly nodded her response.

"What about your head?"

"It hurts...but I can't remember if I was hit or drugged. My head is pounding and feels like it could be either. No blood."

Maura hung on Jane's last word as the pasty door swung open. The man that had so hastily dropped Maura on the cot next to Jane plowed through the door, this time he held a searing cattle rod. Maura bit the inside of her lip while anxiety induced adrenaline rushed from the tip of her toes up to the top of her head. She glanced over at Jane staring at the man with a hard grimace.

"Who's first?" The man snickered. He glanced between the two girls before walking over to Maura's side.

"No!" Jane interjected her expression softened along with her next words. "Please...I'll go first."

"Jane stop!" Maura argued as the man brought his hand to the side of Maura's face.

"You talk when I tell you to." The man growled. Maura slowly turned her head back to meet his gaze. Small blood drops slipped from the corner of her lip. The man looked away from Maura and towards Jane, holding the cattle rod like a torch with an ugly smile.

The chain around Jane's ankle was too short for her to slide off the cot and stand up but it was long enough for her to sit up in a stance to fight.

Again the man looked back at Maura before sliding his left hand around Maura's neck and pulling the white tank top up. He made a quick jab, sticking the rod underneath her right breast and on the side towards her back. Maura screamed out in pain as Jane fought against the chain around her bruising ankle. Jane instantly recognized the branding; it matched the dead girl's they found.

"You're a scumbag idiot, you know that?" Jane retorted back with anger. "I'm a detective, the whole Boston Police Department is looking for us right now."

The man's face contorted with a reaction Jane hadn't expected. "You're a cop?" The man mocked with a sarcastic grin.

Jane's advantage fled with every second that man held his grim smile.

His voice dropped. "Men like to pay extra for _cops_."

The man reached for Jane's neck like he had with Maura's, but Jane fought against his hold and managed to throw a punch at his temple and another in his gut. The man grunted in pain and dropped the cattle iron. He stumbled away from Jane, bent over and coughing.

"You stupid-" The man cut himself off with a wild cough. He pulled out handcuffs from his back pocket and threw them over towards Jane's bed. He walked back towards Maura's side. His hands flew to Maura's neck again and started squeezing. Maura's hands clawed at his grip, gasping and struggling for breath. The man's crazed stare never broke Maura's fear filled eyes.

"Put the handcuff around your wrist and the other connected to the pipe behind you, or she dies right now." He grimaced, looking at Jane with hatred and beady eyes.

Jane quickly grabbed the handcuffs. She snapped them around her wrist and the pipe like the man had instructed. "Okay, now let her go." Jane replied starkly.

The man dropped his hands as Maura began violently coughing and lightly holding her throat. She struggled to take in the new found air as tears flooded her cheeks.

He walked over to Jane after picking the cattle iron back up from the ground, it had lost quite a bit of heat- but not enough that it wouldn't do the job it was here for. Once again at Jane's side, he grabbed her free wrist and pinned it by her side with his knee. Jane's eyes squeezed closed in pain as a small gasp of pain escaped her lips. She clenched her teeth as he slipped his hand down and pulled up the tank top to give Jane a matching branding. Jane also screamed out in anguish as the prod seared against her skin.

Jane fought to keep her mouth closed to deny him the pleasure of hearing her cry out in pain, but the anguish of the prod searing her skin forced a muffled groan to rip through Jane's throat. She opened her stinging eyes to see the man had drawn pleasure from her pain. He spit at Jane's face then turned back to the door, slamming it closed behind him.

Jane's throbbing wrist went to her face to wipe off the man's fowl spit as she heard the door lock click.

"Jane, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Maura's voice broke through tears streaming down her face and her throat fighting her against the words.

Jane nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed. Her body hurt, in more places than one, but the only thing Jane could focus on was the pure anger festering inside.

Moments passed with no words, no sounds, but tangible tension.

Maura struggled to open her mouth and share her penetrating thoughts.

"Jane, if Frankie and Vince heard what happened to us...wouldn't they have been here by now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: _A Date_**

"No Maura, I don't think they know where we are." Jane answered with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Jane turned her head to meet Maura's shimmering eyes. "No, Maur- I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." Through clenched teeth Jane added, "I just want to get out of here."

"Me too, Jane. _I'm terrified_."

Jane's lips made a hard line as the word registered for her. She'd already felt so guilty about Maura having been hurt on multiple occasions because of her, she made a vow to herself to get them both out of there and to protect Maura at all costs.

"Do you think you could come look at the chain around my ankle and see if you can get it off?" Jane asked then she pulled down hard on the handcuffs, breaking them open.

"How did you do that?" Maura questioned with obvious surprise.

"A little trick I learned, I just didn't close the handcuffs all the way. Now come here."

Maura wasn't able to reply, her head whipped to the sound of the door swinging open. An unfamiliar burly man walked in followed by an older lady, probably in her 60's. Her hair was fried from years of artificial hair color and heat. It was pulled back into a tight low bun. The lady spoke first through thin, unforgiving lips.

"You can call me Madame Claude." Her words hid a vague accent, one Jane wasn't able to place. She gave finished the sentence with a tight grin, sending shivers down Jane's back. It harrowingly reminded her of Charles Hoyt. Her boogeyman. She had spent so many years reassuring herself that, that would be the worst thing she'd ever have to endure. Again she promised herself, that reassurance would be true.

The burly man made eye contact with Maura before she quickly looked away.

"I thought it was time you meet Armad." Madame Claude nodded to him and he moved towards Jane's trapped ankle. "If you need _anything_ at all, Armad will be able to help you." Her voice was mocking, Jane glared at her wrinkled face while anxiously awaiting for her ankle to be freed.

Jane looked over at Maura and then back to the man hovering over her ankle. As soon as he had freed her leg she brought her knee up hard against his nose.

The crack was audible and the blood spilled over Jane's legs and the cot she laid on. Jane stood up from her cot while simultaneously landing two punches in Armad's kidney.

Maura took this as her signal and jumped from her cot moving towards Madame Claude to enact one of her self defense skills. She never made contact as the Madame rushed from the doorway and Armad had turned around to get between Maura and the door. He sent a hard punch to Maura's jaw, knocking her to the floor. Jane rushed to Maura's side while the girls heard the Madame yelling something in the background. Maura whipped her head around and jumped back to her feet, she lifted her leg and placed a square kick in his chest, the burly man fell to the ground.

Maura looked at Jane through rugged breaths Maura nodded her okay. Jane couldn't help but smile and made a mental note to ask Maura if she can start coming to her kickboxing classes. The two girls moved to the clear doorway and skidded to a stop as they saw Madame Claude enter holding a large rifle and several reinforcers behind her medium sized frame.

Jane and Maura's hands slowly rose as they backed away from the gun. "Now that wasn't very obedient." Madame said blowing the wisps of her hair that had escaped her tight bun out of her face. With another one of her side grins that made Maura shudder her lips parted again. "Unfortunately, for our less _enthusiastic_ girls we have to take other, more _convincing_, precautions."

The men piled in around Madame Claude. One went to Maura and one went to Jane. The man grabbed Jane's bony shoulders and kicked her in the knees bringing to the ground. Maura whimpered at the harsh action as the grungy man next to her grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked back.

Each man individually slapped black, electric bracelets around their wrists. Madame Claude didn't offer an explanation just pressed a button on her watch.

The bracelet sent tasering waves of electricity through Jane and Maura simultaneously. Jane rolled to her back, groaning in pain while Maura cried out and fell to her knees. Her glimmering, hopeless eyes looking at Jane. They were squinted, but not completely closed, only further conveying her present agony.

"I don't imagine we will have any other problems from the two of you." The Madame said rhetorically then looked directly at Jane as her head rose and dark lochs of hair covered the majority of her face. Jane huffed the hair out of her face with a deadly stare.

"Good, good. Now, follow me." Madame Claude clapped her hands twice and spun to leave the room. Each man on Jane and Maura's side grabbed their forearms and lifted them to their feet, pushing them towards the doorway.

* * *

The "field trip" had begun with showing the two girls around the brothel, explaining the rules, and more importantly the _consequences_. Jane and Maura met a few girls that had been there for _years, _and many more of every size, shape, and race.

The pair were more cooperative with the threat of being electrically shocked constantly hanging around their wrists. Through the walk through of the building, Jane was able to mark exits and other areas that could be used to their advantage. She didn't verbalize it to Maura, but they wouldn't be spending one more night in that hell hole.

"As you see, many of our girls have found refuge under our roof. It's not so bad when you start to help the business and begin making a profit." Again she nodded her heads to the men holding Jane and Maura, they were like puppets that beckoned to her every call. They pushed Maura and Jane back towards the stair case leading to the basement.

"Enjoy your stay, ladies. We won't be in Boston for long."

Maura and Jane shared a horrified look.

It wasn't long until they were back in their prison room.

Maura and Jane had laid silent for several minutes. Jane assumed Maura was thinking the same thing she was, if Whiplash was able to transfer them out of Boston before BPD got there... they'd never be found.

Their cots were close enough that they had interlocked hands as a sign of comfort and strength.

Jane's head throbbed, specifically her eye socket from the latest attack. Punishment for her refusal to cooperate. The men knew it would be much harder to break Jane's will power, they showed this through careless physical abuse and demanding authority. She squeezed Maura's hand, they just had to last long enough for Frankie and Vince to knock down the door. She tried to provide hope that they were on their way, even though it felt much more hopeless than that sentiment.

The two had met several pimps within the organization. Too many to remember all their names and too many to remember which ones were the cause of each of their bruises. Jane looked over at Maura to see how she was doing. She had closed her eyes, hopefully in a peaceful rest from this horror.

Jane ran through everything she could remember about the house. She found two exit points. If she could get her and Maura out of this room they might have a chance at escape. Her thoughts were cut short as the door swung open again.

Each time she heard the creak of the door hinge her stomach dropped and anxiety flowed through her veins like a dangerous drug. The noise awoke Maura; she pushed to a sitting position just as Jane had.

Madame Claude slid through the door frame. "You be a good girl for me now, I have a date for you, and he is _very_ picky." She swooned looking at Jane.

"No! You can't take her!" Maura cried out in overwhelming grief.

Jane wasn't lucky enough to have the Madame come over and release the chain herself, she knew that Jane would easily be able to overpower her. The man she recognized as the blue eyed man from the night they were taken moved over towards Jane. He reached his hand out to cup her face and pull his hands through her hair. As his hands reached the ends of her curls he grabbed a fist full and pulled Jane down to the cot by her hair.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise as a small cry of pain left her lips. "Don't fight me." The man sneered in her ear. With a quick movement of his hand the chain around her ankle was released. He brought Jane up to a standing position, holding her bicep firm. Jane was a fairly tall woman, but this man still had several inches on top of her height.

Without warning, Jane felt the familiar shock rush of pain pulsate through her body as the bracelet went off. Again Jane fell to the floor in agony. She rolled onto her back whimpering in pain.

"What was that for?" Blue Eyes charged.

"To remind her who's in charge. Let's go."

Jane distantly heard Maura screaming as Blue Eyes dragged her out of the room.

* * *

_As always, I do not own any characters or rights. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading and the support. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: _The Escape_**

Maura's breathing heaved, each rise and fall of her chest labored to supply air. Her ankle chain had been removed shortly after Jane was taken, she tried not to be offended that they thought so little of her ability to escape or fight, but reminded herself this could be to both her and Jane's benefit.

Tears streamed down her face with no end in sight as she struggled to breathe. She pulled her knees to her chest, slightly rocking back and forth, the feeling the panic slowly burned its way through her body. She felt her chest slowly closing, like cement blocks were being placed on her, one by one. Her mind raced with awful thoughts of anxiety and distress. The lack of control confused and overwhelmed Maura. Still, through all this, Maura grappled to breathe. Her hand reached to her chest, trying allow the air to move freely through her body.

In the past, Maura had experienced minor episodes of anxiety and struggling to breathe; but this was overwhelming and reached a level that irrationally made it hard to feel like she was going to survive. For several minutes Maura wrestled to control her emotions while also fighting to allow them to pass in order to get through the profuse episode.

Maura laid down on her back, breathing heavily in recovery from her panic. Her eyes slipped closed and the tears eased in their flow down her cheeks. Her heart hurt, both physically and emotionally. Something ordinarily she would say is impossible, but somehow was happening.

Maura worried about Jane. If she were here, she would have been able to help Maura calm down. This thought only increased Maura's panic.

She began to focus on her breaths. Breathing in for five seconds, holding it, then letting it out for five seconds. After several minutes of only thinking about her breaths Maura's clear head of thinking returned. She had to do something to help Jane.

* * *

Jane had fought the whole way to the grungy room. Her body was exhausted from the repeated electric shocks and occasional physical abuse. Her bottom lip dripped blood and quivered while her hands shook, Jane had felt terror before but this death march magnified Jane's dread.

Jane typically wasn't used to feeling so hopeless. She knew as a female detective in Boston she would need to learn to take care of herself.

And she did.

But with every step closer to the room her heart pounded a little faster and her hands shook a little more.

Just before the door Jane threw one more punch at Blue Eyes and followed it with an elbow to the gut.

She gasped and cried out in fear and distress. The familiar pain of an electric shock vibrated through her body, once again bringing Jane to the ground. She allowed the tears to flow down her face. She looked at Blue Eyes as he pulled her back up to her feet.

"Please." Jane begged with pleading eyes. He brought his backhand to the right side of her face. Jane whimpered, as he silently pushed her through the door frame.

* * *

Maura's eyes swept the room, looking for anything that could help her escape the locked room. The door was old and didn't look like it had ever been updated. If that was the case, Maura's chances of breaking out were much higher. Her eyes scoured the room, looking for something that could help her break the lock.

Small pieces of the wall had come loose in many places, leaving different shapes of plastic, plaster, and other wall materials. Maura grabbed several small parts and moved over to the door.

She had seen people get out or in locked rooms with a credit card. She was about to see if these materials could do the same job. Hope inflated her heart and shattered seconds later just as the material had in Maura's hands.

She grabbed another piece and tried again, it was too thick to slide between the door frame. She began rubbing it against the floor trying to smooth it out so that it could slip through. She must have pushed too hard against the floor because, again the piece snapped in half.

Maura let out an impatient groan.

"Come on." She mumbled under her breath as she grabbed another piece. Again, it was too thick and she tried thinning it out against the wall, the cot frame, and the ground. After several attempts Maura was able to slip it through the frame. She just need it to be able to push the bolt in long enough for her to twist the doorknob open.

Maura bit her lip in concentration. She was careful and meticulous with the maneuvering, a few seconds later and Maura heard a click.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and a small smile crept through her lips as she slowly pulled the door open. She poked her head out the door and looked both ways before she quickly slipped out of the room- closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Jane's clothes had been taken.

She wore a bra and revealing underwear while laying on a crappy mattress.

A large middle aged man moved on top of her, kissing her neck and breathing heavily. He wore short boxers and nothing else. All he had managed to do was handcuff her wrist to the wooden headboard.

"Madame Claude told me you're a bit of a fighter." He snickered. "That's okay, I don't mind." He dropped his head back to her neck wrapping his other arm around her waist- pulling her close.

Jane whimpered in fear, her bottom lip trembled and again she plead for mercy.

"Please, you don't have to do this." Jane's voice shook. The man acted as though he didn't hear her and continued with his foreplay.

Jane struggled under his weight, fighting to keep him off her. In a moment of frustration the man reached out and grabbed her neck with his one hand. Jane's eyes opened wide in a mix of fear and surprise.

"You fight me too much and I'll leave a bad review with Madame. If you hold still it won't hurt as much."

Jane pulled her head from his grip. "I'm a detective with Boston Police Department. They're going to be here any minute. If you leave now you can get away before they get here." Jane said with a slight rise of her anxiety with the gamble.

The man sat up from the bed, contemplating what she said.

"But you gotta go now, anything more and they'll charge you with assault and battery. You'll go to _prison_. Do you get that?" Jane pressed.

His eyes looked back at her with lust, like he couldn't decide if it was worth it to have her even if it meant he would go to prison.

The thought disgusted her.

He bent back down on top of Jane. Her breath caught in her throat believing she had lost the battle. He ran his hands up her legs then trailed the trim of her underwear before he dragged his fingers up to her stomach, curling and pinching around her lack of excess skin. He let out a hot heavy breath on her neck before he stood back up and rushed to put on his pants.

Jane let out the trapped breath as he ran out the door and closed it behind him. Again she felt the warm tears falling down her face, this time out of surprise and relief. She vaguely heard him yelling at whoever was in his way of getting out of here.

She heard Madame Claude replying, trying to reassure him that the police weren't on their way. Just as the relief washed through her body the anxiety returned at the thought of what Madame Claude and everyone else on her payroll were going to do to her for her disobedience.

* * *

Maura had turned the same way that they had on Madame Claude's little field trip. All she had to do was blend in with the other girls around her that were trusted to not leave and find Jane. Then they could get out the back door.

She made it out to the main area, girls strolled around in little to no clothes. Men sat in chairs watching and bidding. The operation was unique, like a pocket knife with scissors and tweezers- they did it all. It was a mix of a strip club, brothel, and obvious sex trafficking operation.

Her eyes fell to the door, she could slip out, run and find help.

_Or get shot in the process_. She thought.

Her heart panged with guilt, she couldn't leave Jane, even if it was in an attempt to get help and come back for Jane.

She went back and forth with herself for what felt like several minutes, but in reality only lasted a couple of seconds before she felt a cold hand on her lower back.

"I was wondering If I could steal an hour of your time." The man whispered in her ear as his warm breath trailed down her neck. She turned around to face him, to tell him to get away from her, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"I paid for an hour with any lady of my choosing." He looked her up and down. "And I choose you."

Maura shook her head and tried to push away as she opened her mouth to reject the offer; her eyes slipped past the man holding her hostage and made eye contact with the man that had branded her. He instantly realized who she was and began running towards her.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be up here!" He yelled.

Maura ripped her hand out of the man's grasp and turned to run. Another man met her on the other side and swung his arm around her neck whipping back to face the man that branded her. He pulled her back as her feet drug against the ground.

"Let's go." The man grumbled. "Madame Claude is not going to be happy about this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: _Apathetic_**

It had been two days since Maura tried escaping and Jane was assaulted.

They had been taken down to their prison of a room and chained to the cots. They had been given no food or water in over 40 hours.

This was their punishment.

The men had gotten sloppy with their punishments by leaving marks on each of the girls faces. Jane remembered Madame Claude reprimanding the men like they were her children. These grown men were scared of this woman.

_Why?_ Jane thought to herself. _What was in it for them? What kept them working for her? Maybe she had something over them or they owed a debt. Maybe they made good money and got a piece of the action. _

Maura's voice cut through Jane's train of thought.

"Jane, I-I think- can you check my side?" Maura stumbled over her words.

Jane reached over and gently tugged on Maura's tank top. The place that the man had branded her was swollen and had a purplish color to it. Jane immediately turned to her own tank top and pulled it up to examine her wound.

The two had experienced some pain from the wound, but the magnitude of other worries had kept them distracted. The pain in Jane's side was dull compared to other bruises- but Maura, was obviously in pain from her's and the lack of nutrition seemed to only have made things worse. Jane's wound wasn't to the stage Maura's was...but it could progress to that.

"Is it infected?" Maura questioned. "It feels infected."

Jane nodded her head. "Yeah, it looks like it." She began looking around the room. "What can I do to help it?"

Maura ignored her. "Is yours infected too?"

Jane shook her head. "No. Maura why didn't you tell me? This doesn't look...good"

"I didn't want you to worry." Maura mumbled her reply. "You've been highly apathetic ever since… and you won't talk to me about what happened."

Jane shook her head while she rolled her eyes. "Not everything needs to be talked about, Maura."

"Maybe I can help you. Did you ever think of that?" Maura snapped back.

Jane returned the look.

"I'm sorry. I was just so-so worried about you, I know you're here and you're safe but it doesn't _feel_ like you're here."

"Sorry Maura, I didn't feel like having small talk about feelings instead of trying to figure out a way out of here while trying not to wonder where the hell Korsak and Frankie are."

Maura's head dropped. She turned her head away from Jane and closed her eyes.

"I just get so tired of caring about you when you don't care about yourself or you don't bother to _let_ me care for you. Why do you do that Jane? Why won't you trust anyone?"

"Maura-"

"No, I'm serious, you're my best friend and...maybe I'm reading too much into this because of how distant you've been but-"

Jane cut her off. "I'm scared, Maura."

Her lip trembled as she struggled to find the words to explain. "You're my best friend and you're so successful in everything you do."

Jane paused for a minute while Maura listened quietly.

"I feel like part of my job is to keep you safe. I've failed before and now I've failed again and I feel so responsible for all the pain and trauma you've had since being at this job and working with me- all of it has been _because_ of me." Jane continued on, running out of breath but refusing to stop. "I don't feel like myself and I don't want to talk to you about how I feel because the truth is I feel _hopeless_, and that's not what you need from me. You need me to be strong, strong enough to get us out of even the worst situations and I _can't_ do it." Jane finished. She refused to look Maura in the eyes. Her eyes squeezed shut as she fought against the slow warm tears.

"I'm still _alive_ today because of you. Let me do the same for you." Maura quietly responded.

Jane stayed silent.

"We can work this together like any other case. So Jane, let's get out of here."

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Angela muttered through cracked lips. Her eyes were tired, her body ached, and her emotions were raw. The pain of Maura and Jane being missing had taken a heavy toll on her physically and mentally.

She knew she wasn't the only one. She looked into familiar eyes, Korsak and Frankie.

"It's been 3 days, Ma." Frankie quietly responded.

Their radio had been in Jane's ear the night they went missing. By the time they realized Jane and Maura had been led into a trap, the girls had already been taken.

There had been no cameras, no witnesses, and no evidence that had given the detectives what they needed to find Jane and Maura. The entire department was working non-stop and Vince himself hadn't taken more than 2 hours of sleep since they had been taken.

His hope dwindled, their resources faltered, and his anger spiked while he fought to bring them home.

"Hey Vince, come'ere a sec. I think I've got something." Nina said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: _The Auction_**

Cool liquid slipped down Jane's throat. Instant relief washed over her body as she felt the slow hydration move around her mouth and into her stomach. She felt like she would never be able to drink enough water to quench the thirst she'd been fighting for the last several hours.

Maura and Jane had been given ointment and ice for their burns and bruises. A nice meal was provided to them with plenty of extra water. They even had someone attend to their various injuries and make sure everything was properly taken care of.

Jane instantly knew that this was their way of trying to manipulate Maura and Jane into believing where they were wasn't so bad and that if they behaved, they would be rewarded.

Jane hadn't spoken much since her last conversation with Maura. Maura had hoped showing Jane how much she cared for her would help her open up. Maura tried not to focus on how worried she was about Jane, she had never seen her like this. She still didn't know what happened to Jane and her mind feared the worst.

The two were silent while they ate their first meal in a few days. As they were finishing one of Madame Claude's men walked in the door followed by a girl that hastily picked up their plates and walked out.

"You." He motioned to Maura while opening the locks keeping Maura chained to her cot. "Let's go."

"Where are you taking me?" Maura cried out while fighting against his burly grip around her bicep.

"We have an auction tonight." The man grimaced.

Maura's face fell and Jane started yelling at the man to take her instead, Maura looked at Jane's face with terror in her eyes one more time before being pulled through the door.

* * *

"I found an alias for Kevin Jay." Nina said eagerly.

"I thought you had already gone through that and couldn't find any aliases for him?" Korsak questioned, fighting the fluttering of hope in his heart.

"I did, this didn't pop up before because the alias doesn't _look_ like him. He looks like a totally different person and this alias has to be from at least a decade ago."

"Good work kid, is there anything on this guy that could point us to where they are?"

"I ran a search to see if his alias owned any properties in the state and he doesn't." Vince's face fell. "But, I was able to connect his alias to a guy named Noah. He owns a property about 5 miles outside of Boston."

"Frankie, we got an address, let's go." Vince called and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

Maura stood on shaky legs. A dark bag was placed over her head and her arms were tied behind in front of her. She heard different voices all around her, some male and some female. She stumbled over her bare feet as she struggled to move where the man pushed her with no sense of direction. Finally he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to a stop. He lifted her tied arms up above her head and placed it over something that held her in place. She tugged at her bound wrists, they failed to move from their position and her shoulders began to ache in discomfort.

She listened as a man yelled out numbers, auctioning off people Maura couldn't see but assumed were positioned close to her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a warm hand on her lower back and unsettling breath to match.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachussetts. This is her last night in Boston, so don't be stingy!"

Maura shuddered at his continued touch. Maura couldn't concentrate on the numbers being yelled out or the man speaking close to her ear.

A familiar voice woke her from her trance.

"Boston PD, everyone _freeze_. You move one inch and I swear I'll shoot you between the eyes right now."

Vince Korsak.

Before Maura could take a breath of relief she felt the man wrap his arm around her neck followed by the butt of a cold pistol at the base of her neck, he lifted her up, releasing her bound hands from their prison.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man holding Maura snickered, his confidence not even the slightest bit shaken by Korsak's presence.

Maura heard a gunshot and collapsed into the man's arms before realizing it wasn't her that had been shot. He pulled her by the neck and started running. "One wrong move and you're dead." The man grimaced in her ear.

* * *

Korsak barely dodged the falling light fixture that came down after the man holding Maura shot it at the base of its connection to the ceiling. Vince stumbled to his feet while watching the man pull Maura around the corner with him.

"You go that way, _find_ Jane. I'll get Maura." Frankie called out to Korsak.

The team of officers they brought with them began making arrests and getting control of the chaotic situation. The two men split ways.

Frankie held his gun out stepping around the corner looking for the man that took Maura. He crept through the hallway, he turned another corner before hearing Maura cry out. He ran towards the sound, turning left he whipped his gun out. The man stood at the top of a staircase and behind him stood a door.

"You've got a choice to make. You can either get me or help her." The man said and pushed Maura down the staircase. Maura screamed as the man slipped out the door and Frankie ran to the top of the staircase looking down to Maura at the bottom. Her hands still bound and the bag over her head. Frankie rushed down the stairs realizing Maura was unconscious.

"We need some help down here!" Frankie screamed and pulled the bag off Maura's face. Blood trailed down the left side of her facing starting at her hair line. Her face was sunken in, bags under her eyes and bruises littering her body. Frankie cringed at the sight and continued trying to wake her up.

"Maura, please wake up. Maura where's Jane? Maura!"

Her eyelids fluttered open and closed again almost as fast as they opened. "My arm, my arm really hurts." Maura coughed out.

Frankie looked over to her tied arms and started to take off the binding. Her arm naturally returned to her side, Maura screamed out in pain at the movement.

"Maura, I'm going to get you out of here." Frankie said and reached down to pick her up.

"No, no Frankie, you gotta get Jane."

"Is she down here?"

Maura nodded her head.

"I'll tell Vince, okay, you just gotta stay awake for now. Can you do that?"

Again Maura weakly nodded her head.

* * *

Frankie brought Maura out to the main living area where she was found when they first raided the property.

"I need some help." Frankie called out.

A paramedic rushed over to him with a gurney.

"She needs a doctor. Now." Frankie commanded and walked to the opposite end of the room where Vince had just entered.

"Korsak, where's Jane? Did you find her?" Frankie anxiously asked.

"No, we checked all the rooms in the basement. Nothin'. She's not up here?"

"Maura said she was in the basement, if she's not there, where is she?"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for being patient with me. If you have a favorite Rizzoli and Isles fic, feel free to slide into my PM's and share it with me. Looking for some good fics. Peace and blessings to you all. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I did some editing to earlier chapters, nothing big was changed except Frankie is the one that chases Maura and gets to her at the bottom of the stairs instead of Vince. Thank you for your patience and support._

**Chapter 7: _Taken_**

Jane's eyes swirled. Even though they were open all she could see was darkness. Something cloth affected her vision and clung to her face with each deep breath. She felt her head bouncing up and down while fresh air hit her body, even so, she knew she wasn't moving. That's when she realized her legs were bouncing up and down while someone _carried_ her, whoever carried her was running and breathing heavily.

She fought the urge to close her eyes and drift off with each bounce but shook her head, opening her eyes wide and remembering the violent way she had been ripped from the basement room. She had been hit so hard in an attempt to keep her quiet and submissive, her consciousness had faded.

"You got her?" A gruff voice demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, open the door we gotta get out of here."

Jane heard a car door swing open as she was placed on the back seat. Her lips parted, but she struggled to force any words to be audible. The man holding her slid in next to her and closed the car door behind them.

She heard the car rumble to a start and spin out at a high speed.

The cloth covering her face ripped off and she squinted her eyes at the bright light. She didn't recognize the man beside her grinning or the man driving the getaway car.

"Today was not your lucky day." The man smiled.

* * *

"A few cars got away, we don't know how many." A uniformed officer informed Frankie and Korsak.

Frankie ran his hands through his hair while his body tensed up and he turned away from the officer. Vince's head dropped and they each struggled to contain their anger.

"Damnit!" Frankie finally yelled.

They had searched the entire brothel. Any victim found had been taken to the hospital while the perpetrators had been arrested. Now just officers and crime tech waltzed in and out doing their jobs.

"She's not here, Vince." Frankie said, this time his anger formed in threatening tears. "What am I gonna tell my Ma?"

"We'll get her, they're setting up a perimeter they won't get far." Korsak tried to be optimistic, but his blood was boiling beneath the surface. "Maura's at the hospital, let's go see what she knows."

Frankie nodded his head with an exasperated sigh and followed the older detective outside.

* * *

"And you're sure Jane was in the basement?" Frankie questioned Maura.

Maura nodded her head through sobs, of all the scenarios she had run through her head this was not one of them. She didn't want to live in a world where she had escaped but Jane was still trapped.

"How'd they get her out?" Frankie angrily questioned towards Korsak.

Korsak ignored him and turned his attention to Maura.

"Can you remember anything else that could help us?" He asked.

Maura shook her head, she had given them descriptions of everyone she could remember, explained what had happened, there was nothing else she could say to point them in the direction of Jane. Her arm throbbed as the pain killers started to wear off, her arm had been broken during her unwilling fall down the stairs.

Her other contusions had been taken care of, all things considered, most people didn't come out of a sex trafficking ring as lucky as Maura had. The thought only made her feel more guilty to think of what Jane must be going through.

The two detectives stood up to leave.

"Please, please find her." Maura said softly, her voice breaking with the words.

Frankie and Vince shared a look before nodding their heads.

"We'll be back soon."

* * *

"We'll have to lay low for a while until we can get out of the city, you sure we'll be safe here?"

Jane recognized the voice to be the one of the gruff driver.

"This is where Madame Claude told us to wait. Until I hear from her again, we hang tight." The man that sat next to her in the car responded with a grimace and turned his attention back to Jane. She was sitting on the ground facing them, her arms tied at the wrists and then bound to the radiator.

The apartment was small, about the same size as her own. It was older though, she could tell by the protruding object keeping her in place. It was just her and the two men in the apartment, she wondered what had happened to make them all flee so quickly.

Hopefully it had been a raid and hopefully Maura was safe. Until she knew for sure, she needed to figure out a way to escape.

"My friend, the doctor, where is she?" Jane asked, her voice deep and raspy, trying to exude any level of confidence she could.

The same man that responded laughed, throwing his head back slightly. "You mean, did she make it out?"

Jane slowly nodded her head.

"I'm afraid she didn't." He paused as he took in the distress contorting on her face. "She's with some of us, somewhere else."

Jane clenched her jaw.

"And you'll _never_ see her again."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: thanks ya'll for being patient with me and for the kind reviews. I love every single one of them! let me know what you think of this chapter. _

**Chapter 8: _The Escape_**

Day slipped into night.

Jane had been given a piece of bread and a small amount of water. She had also been given instructions to behave and that they'd be leaving tomorrow.

She didn't know where.

Her fists clenched at her sides and she bit the inside of her lip, fighting to not antagonize him any more than she already had. Anxiety rushed through her veins, tonight was her last chance to escape while they were still in Boston.

They left Jane tied to the radiator while one man passed out on the couch and another went to the back room and closed the door.

She rubbed the tie against the corner of the radiator over and over. Slowly attempting to wear down the restraint enough to grant her freedom. She wasn't sure how long she had been rubbing her raw wrists, all she knew is that it was light when she started and now it was dark.

Jane could hear his snore echoing through the apartment from his position across the room. Each rumble made her jump, scared they had woken up and were coming to hurt her. The thought raced through her head as she suddenly felt each bruise radiating with pain. She couldn't pinpoint a part of her body liberated from the dull ache. Her arms fell to her sides, as much as they could while being restrained, in pure exhaustion.

As she examined the wear on her binds it seemed as though the restriction was thinning, she couldn't be sure if that was really what she saw or if her eyes deceived her as part of her imagination still trying to offer hope despite everything she'd been through.

The thought made her heart ache.

Maura.

She hoped her friend was still alive and hopefully safe, the pain of not knowing was nearly unbearable.

She shimmied up so her back was flesh against the wall, a second wind of effort rushing through her body. Jane moved her wrists up and down, the bind making a soft sound as she fought to rub it thin.

Her wrists bled and fought against the constraint, with each movement her wrists cried out in anguish a little more from the brute harm. Jane kept pushing, allowing the pain to fuel her actions. She squeezed her eyes shut, still pushing against the bind until finally she heard a rip.

Her wrists fell to her lap lifeless, her eyes widened in surprise, not sure if she was dreaming or if this was reality. She pulled the remaining bind off her wrists and slowly pushed to stand. She winced as her knees buckled and new parts of her body painfully replied with resentment.

She leaned against the wall, her eyes focusing on the snoring man, before turning her head to the left side towards the door. Steadily she slid to the door, putting all of her attention towards not making any noises.

Her hand wrapped around the cold knob and twisted.

Locked.

The action made a small noise and Jane froze in absolute fear, turning her head gradually to see if her captor had awoken. She breathed a deep sigh of relief before twisting the lock and trying the door knob for the second time.

This time the door opened just a crack.

She was free.

* * *

Maura laid in the hospital bed, her eyes red and dry from the continuous stream of tears. She had been given a sedative after learning that Jane wasn't recovered during the raid. Even with hours between then and the looming dark around her, she hadn't felt the drug wear off.

Her eyelids were droopy, exhausted from the extra work of fighting to keep Maura awake. It seemed irrational, but Maura didn't want to sleep until she knew Jane was okay. So she laid there, and she concentrated, even if it meant she focused on the throbbing pulsating through her injured arm.

The light of her phone suddenly lit up the otherwise dark hospital room. It vibrated against the bedside table and Maura's brow furrowed as she tried to think of who would be calling at such a time. She pushed herself up to sit against the back of the bed and grabbed her phone. Her typically formal response only left with a humble "hello."

"Maura? Maura, oh Maura I didn't think you'd answer but you were the first number I could think of." Jane breathed heavily into the phone receiver, her voice more raspy than usual.

Maura's eyes opened wide as she straightened her back, the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Oh my God, Jane?" Maura's voice broke. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I don't know where I am… after I escaped I just ran until I could get to a phone. I called 911, but I'm too scared to sit and wait until they get here- they could realize I'm gone and follow me here-"

Maura cut off Jane's anxious ramble, "Jane, Jane- listen to me. How long ago did you call 911?"

"Right before you."

"So they'll be there any minute and I'll stay with you on the line until they do. I'm at Mass General Hospital, tell them to bring you here." She took a breath. "Oh Jane, I'm so glad you're safe."

"You too Maura. Frankie and Ma, everybody is okay?"

Maura instinctively nodded her head, "yeah, everyone's fine."

"I hear sirens."

"Good, Jane. I'm here, I'm here as long as I can be."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Wasn't**

"They told me- they told me you didn't make it out. They told me you weren't safe. And I knew that, even as I dialed your number I knew that, but I couldn't stop myself. Even if your voicemail picked up… I just, I needed to hear your voice." Jane said in jumbled phrases, her eyes lulling shut from the pure exhaustion.

Maura cracked a genuine smile of relief through trailing tears and overwhelming emotions. Even so, she couldn't manage to forego her stares at Jane's colorful and swollen bruises. Bruises that probably looked very similar to her own and suddenly she understood everyone's stares and glances.

Vince pushed Maura's wheelchair to the entrance of the ER where Jane was brought in on a gurney. They were kind enough to let Jane stop and grab Maura's hand, while she spewed words of gratitude to see her friend safe.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Jane." Maura croaked.

"We've really got to get her to a trauma bay." A medic said.

Maura nodded her head and looked up to Vince behind her wheelchair.

"Please don't take me back, I want to stay with Jane."

He pursed his lips, trying to decide if he should prioritize her physical or emotional health. He looked to the medic then back to Maura.

"We'll stay with Jane until they tell us we can't."

* * *

Jane had started to mumble nonsense. Her phrases were short and couldn't be understood. They opted to sedate her while they ran tests and bandaged her open wounds. They gave her comfort for the wounds that couldn't so easily be taken care of with medication and cold compresses. Hopefully the pain wouldn't be as strong in the morning.

Her body looked as though it had been hit by a truck. Varying bruises of size and color littered every part of her body. Some older than others and some definitely more painful.

Maura noticed the ones on her inner thighs, she couldn't help the gasp followed by a spout of hyperventilating mingled with overwhelming worry.

The doctors had assured her the rape kit was negative, but Maura couldn't shake the image.

Finally Jane had been taken to a room split in half by a curtain and a bed on either side. Upon Maura's begging she was moved and hooked up to her IV's next to Jane.

Maura tilted her head, looking over at Jane's sleeping body. Every few minutes she would hold her breath and fight to focus on Jane's rising and falling chest, just to make sure she was still alive.

Her body began to stir, at first lightly twitching until her eyes fluttered open. Her head rolled to the side, facing Maura's stare. Jane smiled and Maura let out her breath in an elated sound of relief.

"Jane." She breathed heavily.

"Maura." Jane responded back with a light chuckle.

"How are you feeling?" Maura questioned, ignoring Jane's humorous smile and attempt to lighten the situation like she always did.

"Like a million bucks."

"Yeah, well you look it." Maura retorted.

Jane lifted her head from the pillow, her mouth slightly agape, a hint of a smile displayed on her chapped lips.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, I think it was." Maura replied, this time her own smile taking place.

Jane laid her head back on the pillow and tried not to let Maura see the pain of the action in her face.

"What happened to your arm? Is it broken?" Jane questioned, worry evident in her shaking eyes.

Maura nodded her head. "Frankie saved me after one of them threw me down the stairs, I guess I'm lucky it's just a broken arm."

The room fell silent, the tension rising as the gravity of the situation began to take hold again.

"How did you escape?"

"A miracle." Jane answered, unable to explain the fear and adrenaline that had pushed her to safety. She couldn't even picture the face of the kind convenience store worker that had allowed her to use their phone.

Again, silence ensued. Maura couldn't help herself, maybe it was the lack of sleep or the constant stream of drugs but she let the words slip through her lips with no fight.

"Why is there bruising on your thighs?"

"Maura, there's bruising everywhere. On you too." Jane deflected, but Maura saw the twinge of torment glide through her expression.

"The doctor said your rape kit was negative… and after your, when you came back- you said he didn't, but…" Maura mumbled, trailing off. Her words and actions led solely out of concern.

Jane breathed deeply. Her eyes fell shut and she fought to erase any memories of her and Maura's time in captivity.

"The doctor is right." Jane said, barely audible. "They didn't rape me."

Maura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the amount of agony and mental anguish she had imagined for her friend was eased by the awful but reassuring words.

"What about, did- you, were you?" Jane struggled to find the words.

Maura shook her head back and forth, the tears pricking her eyes once again.

"No, I wasn't."

Jane let out a similar breath of relief to Maura's response.

"Some would call us lucky." Maura whispered into the tangible silence.

"Some haven't been through what we have." Jane responded grimly.

* * *

She wasn't lying when she told Maura she hadn't been raped. So why did it feel like she was? Why was the humiliation and violation so overwhelming it felt like a _lie_? She remembered Maura's words.

_I wasn't. _

Relief spilled through and she turned her head to look at Maura's sleeping frame. Grateful that she had finally given in to the much needed rest.

The amount of time her brain had spent in overdrive with worry about Maura had run her down. Now her head felt heavy and dreary as it compensated for the new found relief.

She thought about Maura's question, knowing at some point she would need to tell Maura about how he _tried_ to rape her. About how he _pinned_ her down. She tried to shake away the memories.

A sudden rush of fear made its way through her body. It occured to Jane for the first time since seeing Maura, could the men be after her? To finish what they started?

* * *

_Jane roughly tumbled to the ground, her wrists bound and unable to catch her fall. The two men walked in after her and locked the door behind them. One of them laughed and another kicked her in the abdomen as he walked past. _

_Jane coughed out and sputtered from the impact, her body tensing against the ache. _

"_Tie her up." One of them ordered the other. _

"_You don't want to play with her first?" The other questioned. _

_The first man raised his eyebrows as he pondered the question, a small grin began to curl at the corner of his mouth. His comrade noticed his reaction and responded quickly. _

"_Hey, it was my idea." _

_The man with the grin placed his hand on the others chest and lightly pushed, his gaze never leaving Jane's shaking body. _

"_I'm first. Go get us some food and you can have her when you get back." _

_The man murmured inaudible words as he left the apartment just as quickly as the trio had entered. _

_Jane whimpered as the man pushed her on her back and straddled her waist. _

"_Your first time?" He mocked as he started to fiddle with removing her shirt. _

_She squirmed under his weight and spit in his face. He wiped the dribble from his face with an annoyed grin through clenched teeth. Once his hand returned to his side he cast his gaze back to Jane and sent a heavy punch to her jaw with his other hand. _

_She cried out, her head rolling to the side as she felt the pain radiate through her head and down her neck. _

_Next he whipped off his shirt in one smooth motion, then placed his hands on either side of Jane's head. She could see the pleasure in his eyes, he was getting off on her fight. Jane decided to take a gamble. _

_A risky gamble led with a fight of self control. _

_She had an icky feeling that he couldn't get excited unless she fought against him. So she laid still. She stopped squirming and she bit her lip to fight the urge to push him off her weak body. She closed her eyes as he pinned her legs open, the weight bruising her instantly. _

_He reached for the top of her pants and tugged at the waistband. For a second her breath stopped as she realized her gamble was futile. Still, she remained submissive. Maybe it was for her risk or maybe it was out of fear and exhaustion, but that moment may have been the one that saved her. _

"_You just gonna roll over and take it?" He yelled, his spit assaulting her face. _

_She bit her tongue and fought to stay silent. _

_He wrapped one of his burly hands around her slender neck and got really close so he could whisper in her ear. _

"_Daddy likes it when the girls fight." He whispered. _

_Again, Jane kept her mouth shut, wondering if he could see her internal battle of wills and disgust. _

_His hand met her face in another back hand. _

_Jane kept quiet. _

"_You stupid bitch." He muttered while standing up and zipping his pants. _

_He kicked her again before stalking to the back room. _

_Jane struggled to breathe, and curled into herself. Holding and clutching at her shivering body. She had survived this time, but she wasn't sure if she could again._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and kind words. You guys keep me going! Thanks for sticking with me on this bumpy ride. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: To guest reviewer ynot45, thank you for all your reviews. :) I just wanted to address your last one to clear it up. When Jane and Maura's clothes were changed at the beginning they were unconscious, as far as they know nothing happened. That can be left up to yours (and their) imagination. Although, if something had happened they most likely would have felt it when they woke up and they didn't in this story. Hope that helps! Happy reading ya'll. You guys are absolutely fabulous and I hope life is treating you equally so. If not, slide into my DMs and we can talk. :) _

**Chapter 10: _Tell Me It's Over_**

"Jane, Jane, wake up. It's just a nightmare." Maura cooed as she gently ran her fingers through Jane's wild loches.

Jane's eyes shot open but relaxed once they landed on Maura, standing next to her bed.

"Are you okay? It seemed like a bad one." Maura offered weakly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Jane pushed herself to sit up and Maura brought her hand down to her side, her other one cradled against her chest in the sling. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, like 3 am?" Maura guessed.

"Did… did you just _guess_?" Jane teased, although this time around she felt the rising concern for her friend, she wasn't acting like herself.

Maura weakly smiled. "I guess so." Her eyes drooped in defeat.

"What's going on? The Maura I know would _never_ guess."

Maura turned and slipped back into her bed, turning away from Jane's examining stare.

"Maybe I'm not that Maura anymore." She mumbled.

* * *

The two girls must have drifted off to sleep once again because the next time Jane opened her eyes it was because a hand was placed over her mouth. The calloused fingers gripped her skin, leaving their mark and reminding Jane of all the other times he had so roughly done the same thing.

She met his glowing eyes with her own between the darkness encompassing the room. In a split second he pointed over to Maura, where his comrade was holding a gun to her temple. Maura's eyes squinted, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Make a sound and she's dead." The gruff man whispered while removing his hand from her face. She recognized him to be the same one from her nightmare. The one that had given her the bruises.

"Why come back here? You could have escaped." Jane retorted in a hushed tone, while glancing over at Maura's shaking form and silently wondering if he could see the bubbling fear inside her.

"I don't like to leave loose ends."

Jane pursed her lips before responding to his gruff words. "You kill us and the whole state is going to be looking for _you_. You really think you can kill us and get away?"

He lightly chuckled. "Is it murder if there are no bodies?"

Jane's brow furrowed. Then it clicked, they planned to take Maura and Jane to kill them and make sure their bodies could never be found.

He nodded to the man holding Maura. He began pushing Maura towards the door while the man in front of Jane grabbed her on the bicep, pulling her from the bed. A slight wince escaped her lips and she promised herself she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her in pain ever again.

"Now, be a good girl and I won't tell Henry to shoot your friend, okay?" He threatened in her ear.

She clenched her teeth and made eye contact with Maura as the man dropped the gun from Maura's head and instead placed it against her lower back, further nudging her out of the room.

They entered the dimly lit hallway and started walking towards the end of the hall where the staircase met the floor. Henry pushed Maura in front of Jane, while her captor kept a tight grip on her bicep.

Her mind raced as she fought to think of an escape plan. The nurses station was empty, they probably did that on purpose, waiting until a shift changed to sneak into the girls' room. She glanced up at the security cameras before looking over at the man keeping his head tucked down.

So, he must be able to be identified with facial recognition, meaning he likely has already been convicted of something in the past.

They reached the end of the hallway and slipped through the stairwell door.

"I thought you might like to know that my cop brother put a protective detail on me and my _friend." _Jane said as the words brought the four of them to a halt on the stairs. "So that they'd be alerted if we were to… I don't know, go missing in the middle of the night. Or if the men that took us in the first place tried to come back, they'd be able to catch them before they got away." Jane sneered.

He dropped his hand from her arm.

"You're bluffing." He growled.

"I could be- the only way to find out would be to walk us out of this building and into the cops surrounding all the exits. Although, if they saw you were holding a police detective and the chief medical examiner at gunpoint, they might shoot first and ask questions later." Jane threatened.

Jane could see the wheels turning in his head as he made the connection. If they were to leave the girls and head out the front door they came in from, they would be two ordinary guys leaving a hospital; not criminals holding hostages.

"We've got a code _SILVER_." A female voice commanded over the intercom, echoing throughout the stairwell.

Jane watched the two men share a panicked look.

"Quick, grab the zip ties." He shouted at Henry.

Henry fiddled with his back pockets before pulling out the thin restraint.

"Sit down." He commanded, placing his hand on Jane's shoulder and pushing her to the ground. He pulled her arms behind her back and grabbed the zip tie from Henry. In one swift motion he wrapped the zip tie around her wrists and through the metal railing.

Jane looked over as Henry completed the same action to Maura's one good arm just a couple steps down from her own constrainment.

"Why are you doing this?" Maura questioned.

"So you don't follow us out and tell somebody who we are." He roughly responded.

The man stood up and gave Jane a dirty stare partnered with a growl under his breath before motioning to his partner.

"Let's go."

They slipped through the door frame and Jane looked down at Maura just as the relief washed through her face.

"A code silver is hospital lockdown. They won't get too far." Maura said.

Jane tugged at the restraint behind her back keeping her in place.

"It's only a matter of time until someone finds us." Jane said. "Assuming they called the lockdown because of us."

"Yeah, how did you know they would take the bait?" Maura asked, referencing Jane threatening the men with the surrounding police force.

"I didn't."

Maura couldn't help but chuckle. The chuckle turned into a hearty laugh until the both of them were cracking up, their shoulders bouncing as they laughed and fought against their restraints. Within a few moments the staircase quieted and the silence ensued.

"Tell me it's over." Maura said.

"It's over."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: _Closure_**

"So they've been arrested?" Maura questioned as she stood at the nurses station next to Jane and Korsak.

Korsak nodded. "And they turned on Madame Claude like that." He said with a snap of his fingers and a gleaming grin. "We'll get her and when we do, she'll never see the light of day again."

Jane and Maura couldn't help but share a similar small smile of relief with each other.

Jane looked back at the young nurse and passed over the last of her discharge papers.

"Is there anything else you need from us or are we good to go?" Jane asked.

The nurse smiled and grabbed the papers, her eyes glancing down the first page.

"You're good to go. Take it easy and call if you have any questions or problems."

Jane smiled as her response with a curt nod and fell in line with Maura and Korsak as they moved to leave the hospital.

"Angela is waiting in the car to take both of you to Maura's place." Korsak added.

Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"At least she didn't come in and sign the discharge papers herself." Jane muttered.

Maura chuckled.

Jane turned her head towards Maura as the laugh died down and she closed her lips. She couldn't help but notice the ugly bruises that covered parts of her face and she cringed to think about the ones beneath her clothes. Her heart pinched and she physically hurt for the pain and sorrow Maura and her went through. She never wanted Maura to feel scared or broken ever again.

She brought her attention back to the front as they stepped through the exit and the warm sun caressed her skin. .

The bruises would fade, but she didn't know how long it would take for the internal ones to go away.

* * *

"This is the one you want to do?" The man said, referencing the black and white picture of the healer symbol tattoo design. The symbol represented healing and Jane couldn't think of a better way to cover up such a horrible part of her past.

The symbol was simple but powerful. It looked kind of like a flower, but the stem swirled and had multiple lines. The petals were typical, but the center of the flower swirled around itself and out the top into a flame. Despite how it sounds, it was a very beautiful and unique design. Something that fit both Maura and Jane's individual personalities perfectly.

Before this, she knew Maura never would have gotten a tattoo, but she enjoyed seeing this side of her. Maybe it wasn't so bad that everything happened. Maybe they'd be okay.

Jane looked back at Maura with a smirk.

"Yeah that's the one."

They each took a seat next to each other while two tattoo artists moved to their sides. Jane pulled up her shirt to reveal the branding she had so brutally received. Maura followed her lead and the two tattoo artists began to prep the area.

"I've never gotten a tattoo before, should I be scared?" Maura asked.

"The only thing you should be scared of is my mother when she sees them." Jane replied sarcastically.

Jane turned her head towards Maura, this time her complexion serious. "You don't have to get it if you don't want to. I just never want to see this mark again."

Maura nodded her head. "I want to. Let's do it."

They would have hard days, probably a lot at the beginning, but as time goes on this symbol will remind them of how resilient they are rather than the difficulty of the trauma. It will stand proud and remain forever, just like Maura and Jane's unbreakable bond.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading you awesome people! You're reviews have helped me create and finish this story. I hope it lived up to your hopes and dreams. I was thinking about continuing the story to touch on Maura and Jane's healing, but decided not to. If there's any interest I might write a sequel about their healing and the process of trial against their captors. Idk, let me know if you're interested. Have a fabulous day! You deserve it. _


End file.
